A structure such as a home or building may include a system integrated into the structure for injection of a material into one or more cavities in the structure. For example, the material may include pesticide and the cavities may include stud bays, crawl spaces, or any other suitable cavities according to particular needs. In this example, a number of externally accessible ports may each be coupled to a tube that passes through one or more cavities and includes perforations through which the injected pesticide is released into the one or more cavities to provide pest control. The externally accessible ports may be accessible to any suitable service provider, such as an exterminator, who may connect a device to the externally accessible ports to inject the material, such as pesticide, into the one or more cavities. This may be undesirable if a particular service provider, such as may be associated with the construction of the structure, desires to be the exclusive provider of such services. Merely covering the one or more externally accessible ports inadequately prevents unauthorized access to the ports.